guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brawling Headbutt
This is what Headbutt would have been if Shove hadn't been been made before the world cup :) -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 05:10, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :This is the new Hammer Bash of PvE... Well for my thumper it is anyway.-- Enigma 10:47, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Skill type 'skill' so how can it miss? 'can't touch this ' maybe? its touch range so that should stop it Tera arcane 15:37, 26 August 2007, (GMT) Someone got a new friend.. Being an unlinked non-elite KD with an adren cost, this could go really well with Steelfang Slash. Once you use this, hit Steelfang....that'd almost charge this skill up fully so you can repeat it. P A R A S I T I C 02:33, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :You'd need stonefist insignia since you need the adren to hit with Steelfang. --Kale Ironfist 02:36, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::Or a quick activation attack. Distracting blow or Savage Slash would be nice. Flechette 03:40, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::I thought those have aftercasts? Or is it just the Ranger interrupts that aftercast? --Gimmethegepgun 04:09, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It activates faster than a normal attack and if it has a aftercast, you will have 0.7 seconds of KD even after steelfang. I'm not too sure if warrior quick activation times have aftercast. If it applies to interupts only, use Protector's Strike. Simple. Or so it seems... Flechette 04:15, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::You have a whole 3 secs to hit with Steelfang. With Flail you should be able to get off at least 2 hits before the target gets back up....maybe even 3. P A R A S I T I C 13:38, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::This skill has some nasty aftercast indeed. I can't be 100% sure but I think your target can even get out of melee range while you are activating it (happens to me a lot, not sure if it isn't just lag). That with the aftercast makes landing crushing blow a bit annoying if you cannot access stonefist insignia. Enigma 17:50, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Tested....there's absolutely no after cast at all. Using Dragon Slash, you can literally get massive non-stop adren. P A R A S I T I C 02:11, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Unfortunately, it's a skill and not an attack, so you need to make an extra hit after activating Brawling Headbutt before you can actually use Steelfang Slash. 148.85.193.62 00:53, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Just use "You Move Like a Dwarf!" instead. Arshay Duskbrow 18:07, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Except YMLAD is quite expensive if you're a warrior --Gimmethegepgun 01:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I use a zealous mod, I love them now. It lets me spam YMLAD all day long --Blue.rellik 10:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Together with Dragon Slash and Stealfang Slash while using an IAS such as flail this skill can be used about every 3 seconds. This is constant knockdown when using stonefist insignia (used it to own bosses such as Murakai and even the Great Destroyer with ease) 213.93.31.218 22:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I was jsut thinking, what about combining this with low blow, body blow? make sense? Knockdown I've noticed it can knockdown some monsters usally able to be knockdown(of couse theres no animation,but they get rupted),i.e. jotun and mesas,anyone else had this happen? 21:04, 8 September 2008 (UTC)